futuregamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:President Niko
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Futuregames Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley HEY Hey, glad to be here. So, are you the creator of this Wiki? I think i have also seen you wandering The Vaults pages as well. Atomic Sparkz 17:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) hello just like to say hello, and add that where the page that gives you a list of new games? i found Some More New Games but thats not easy to find and would need renaming to 'all new games' and putting it on to the side menu also having ideas to categorize games into their genre and also add that on the side menu as a sub menu for the 'all new games' just some suggestions IDave Ja Vu talk 06:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) get ur ass on here! IDave Ja Vu talk 05:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks Thank you guys for helping my new wikia appreciate it its hard to make all these edits for 477 games thank you guys for the support! HEY ATOMIC Hey atomic iv seen you before on the Vault before seeing your name on the Edits pages yeah. Good Good idea dave I will do that thanks for the help! asassins creed hey under multi player shouldnt asasins creed brotherhood be there i would create it myself i just dont know how Redneckfalloutboy 03:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Please help out the Asassins Creed Brotherhood page i just made in any way you can .Redneckfalloutboy 03:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) HI I want to help out your wiki. I could make some templates and change the theme and possibly change the logo. Most of the stuff needs me to be a sysop. If you accept please make me a admin. If you don't know how, just ask me. Mr. Fallout 09:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Good Afternoon Mr. President! Hello Mr. President! I will do you the honour of removing all the nasty broken, uncatagoried Wikipedia links from your wiki which are in red. (: Sparky 14:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Should we delete all the refrences on pages? They are quite unnecisary, or leave them? Sparky 15:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) You need to come on your wiki more, remember, its YOUR wiki so we all need to advertise more. BTW i have also created lots more pages and improved this wiki's spelling. I am currently Re-Vamping ''all ''of the current pages in the wiki, it is hard work, but i am getting there. Just telling you so you can get a heads up. Sparky 15:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :We need AN ACTIVE ADMIN, in all seriousness this page is a mess. seems you misunderstood me as well making this wiki even more unbearable. whats the 'Some more new games' side menu bar? <---- Dave : Adminship request Hello Niko. As you know, i have been Re-Vamping the wiki with over 100 edits. I can only go so far, and only do so much. I need to become an Administrator or become a Beurocrat because I need to create more templates, Re-Do ''ALL ''the pages, keep your wiki safe from Vandals, delete uncatagorized pages, spread the word of the wiki and give help to those on your wiki that have been unfortunate or not very good at editing. I need you to consider this VERY much as you have been offline for a while and this wiki is failing. If i become an admin, i will see that this wiki prospers and stands out amoung other wiki's. When new games come out, people are going to want to create wiki's about them. And the first thing they are going to do is come here, so i need to Re-Vamp everything but i need to become an Admin or A Beurocrat to further my work. I hope you can seriously consider this. Your Friend Sparky (Radio) 13:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes Yes you can you have been very loyal to me and this wiki i was allready trying too but I dont know how can you help HOORAY!! Your back niko! Thanks for the Adminship or Beurocrat promotion! Now i will keep my say and improve this wiki! Try asking the person who sent you a congradulations message at the start of the wiki's making. Or ask someone like Ausir at the Vault. Sparky (Radio) 14:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes I went to the grand canyon and Las vegas drove all the way so I have been gone for a week I allready tried asking Ausir but no response I will try to contact the person who sent me that welcom message Ok, cool Niko. I will now fix the link to Some New Games and RE-Vamp everything inside it. Hope you enjoyed your holiday! Remember to leave messages on MY talk page friend! (: Sparky (Radio) 15:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) My pleasure my friend! (: Sparky (Radio) 15:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC) re: Hey Dave Niko sign your comments with ~~~~ it help so much, Always wanted to start my own wiki page, never thought of anything good. This seems like it could go a long way with the right attention, and hope you enjoyed your travels IDave Ja Vu talk 01:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Niko. I have changed Some more new games to new games due to requests and personal thinking. I am off to get some sleep but will be on in the morning to fix the new linked pages. Also, do you want me to keep New Games page thin, or will i widen it? Sparky (Radio) 01:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Adminship request May I ask for adminship as I have been doing a lot of work on this wiki and contributed to many changes of the site for the best. I one day want to look back at this page and say, 'I helped this grow'. Haha, on a more serious note I would love to become more involved with the wiki in protecting it from vandals and giving it publicity so that it can grow into a community! Once more i will no longer be restricted to make edits that i wouldn't otherwise be able to do. :Plus i feel that being an admin will certainly make me more active and allow me to develop to become a more experienced editor. Thanks for any consideration and i'm sure Sparky will vow for me!. IDave Ja Vu talk 02:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) VOW!!! Sparky (Radio) 14:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Just like to add i have 823 edits now and counting!IDave Ja VuTalk 03:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Niko! Welcome Mr. President to your NEW WIKI!! Me and Dave have been catagorizing ALL the games with Xbox, pc ........ etc.. I have edited the sidebar for more help, the all new games has been catagorized and made a drop down list, the community portal is now in link with help for better viewing services and i have deleted the old pages! (Me & Dave have created the new pages first of course!) Its getting easier and when we are finishes, we can all spread the news and sit down with a nice, hot chocolate! Sparky (Radio) 14:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Design: two things; *the logo, this, in my opinion really does need changing. may be we should do a vote or something on a blog this is up to of course as you may like the current logo. (i generated one from the internet here check it out) *the wikis skin (theme), this one can be changed easily and will differ us from those pages that haven't really put any 'care' in to their wiki, morocco i think is this pages DEFAULT skin. emphasis on the defualt... as in "Unchanged, Uncared". :It can be easily changed to a preset one. may carbon be your choice??? this can be viewed here maybe you can get some one to do a new personal skin for us. IDave Ja VuTalk 03:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) What design should be changed? None Logo Skin/theme Both :IM SORRY I HAD TO TEST THIS, beside it can help as people can vote without it looking like there making a judgment IDave Ja VuTalk 10:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :waiting on you now i guess IDave Ja VuTalk 00:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry sorry I might be gone from time to time I have a alot of stuff going on now but I will be on Week days mostly ahh your back, hmm just get one from the internet, there are many sites that allow you to create one, like this one. Also hope you can consider my adminship request? IDave Ja VuTalk 16:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) so you did, i guess we should spread the word about this site now? or is there anything extra you may want doing? IDave Ja VuTalk 16:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Well we need more articals but yes great idea Dave we need more people to know about are wiki sorry hade to think. Hey Niko, we are practically done here. Do you want us to get more New Games? Sparky (Radio) 16:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :i agree with more articles, 48 more and we can think about submitting it to wiki spotlight IDave Ja VuTalk 16:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :KK, i will try and see to the new (Custom) themes thing and see what i can try. But you are the only one who can change the title. Sparky (Radio) 16:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes im working on it im just trying to figure it out actually anyone can change the the logo, ANYONE. upload an image using this link. 'BUT MAKE SURE YOU CALL THE PICTURE ''Wiki.png OTHERWISE IT WONT WORK' IDave Ja VuTalk 17:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Im gonna try and change the theme. Dont be surprised if it looks gay, cus i will try and get it a good color. Sparky (Radio) 17:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Done. does it Look good, or will i choose another? Sparky (Radio) 17:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Can you see it? Restart your internet explorer (go off then on again) if you cant see the new theme. I think it maches the picture. Sparky (Radio) 17:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes It looks great but it needs to be modddified a bit but GREAT choice the stars and space maches. I cant modify it further cus i think i need to import the software or something. Try see if Dave knows. I dont think you can put sspace machines or more stars but we can change the lining and the color of the font, the page and so on. We CANT change the background i dont think. Sparky (Radio) 17:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :i haven't got a clue, on another note, the wiki needs to be renamed to Future Games with a space. this way we will be ranked a lot higher in the Google rankings then. if you can do this in any way that would help us gain more users so much IDave Ja VuTalk 20:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, niko. Im gonna create the rest of the articles with dave. Sparky (Radio) 14:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the assassins creed wiki is not really got much to edit, but i go to futuregames morning for a few hours and night for 4 hours. The Vault in the afternoon. Sparky (Radio) 14:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Niko i hate to mention this again, but please sign your messages with ~~~~. it's okay for now but when we become more popular nobody will know that your replying to them. IDave Ja VuTalk 17:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) update im currently adding videos of gameplay or trailors of several games on here just an update Redneckfalloutboy 02:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Adminship reqeust Hello Mr. President i would like to apply for adminship i have created pages and contributed to several i have more than 100 edits and counting im sure the other admins will vow for me or i hope so i would like to help this wiki in many more ways like adiing content spreadin the word of it and protecting it i will be happy with any consideration you give me ..Redneckfalloutboy 06:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) when you said yes does that mean you made me an admin Redneckfalloutboy 16:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) re: skin maybe you should ask wikis staff, they normally create customized skins for wikis IDave Ja VuTalk 15:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank You thak you very much Mr President Redneckfalloutboy 16:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Niko, how often do you think your going to visit this site??? IDave Ja VuTalk 17:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) as long as you on at least once a week then we should be okay. and my friends don't care for editing wiki's IDave Ja VuTalk 17:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) umm hey im not gettin any of the tools an admin should have do you know why Redneckfalloutboy 23:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) interwiki ads mr president, :i noticed an announcement on one of my fellow admin's talk page announcing the premier of futuregames.wiki.com. please sack your press secretary and caution his/her replacement not to confuse wiki servers with wikia servers. let me know if i/we can be of any assistance, or contact your ambassador IDave Ja Vu. bon chance. regards, : 15:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) protection should we protect the main page so just admins can change it because that way we wont have to worry about vandals just sayin tell me if you want me to Redneckfalloutboy 17:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) leave the front page unprotected!!! it has to be for some reason IDave Ja VuTalk 17:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) do i not speak English!???? IDave Ja VuTalk 20:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) w:Wikia_Spotlight states "The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism." 00:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) -fyi ahh okay, no worries niko, :but this on the other hand, you really need to sign your comments!!! IDave Ja VuTalk 03:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) niko ill give you a radicle logo, way better that the wikis current one, in exchange for adminship. ill give it to you, then, if you like it, use it then make me an admin because i want to use multiple upload to make templates faster or i wouldnt bother. thanks in advance Matt of the wastes 10:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Answers Have we made a Futuregames answers? we should really make one. I can make one if you want and supply a logo and skin. Matt of the wastes 09:59, July 25, 2010 (UTC) gone im sad Mr President im guna be gone for at least 2 weeks yall do good Redneckfalloutboy 06:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Niko... i have been working my ass of to find so many files in this wiki... and i have found lots of hidden elements. Look at the bottom of my userpage and see the links. Sparky (Radio) 10:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) So...... you are happy? Sparky (Radio) 15:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Niko I'm a great asset to your wiki. Check out my wiki that I mostly brought up myself and I'm a bureaucrat here. I can use the templates I made on there and even make a good sitenotice. There is also a good site to request a theme and logo here http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome Making me an admin is a good choice. Please consider. Matt of the wastes 05:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) re: logo i guess you haven't seen the new skin and logo, so I'll let you check it out before changing anything. IDave Ja VuTalk 21:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) you did this? IDave Ja VuTalk 14:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) no worries, just about to check some things myself IDave Ja VuTalk 23:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :done what i came to do, be seeing ya my friend. IDave Ja VuTalk 23:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) sysop tag hope you dont mind but i added the sysop tag to you talk page re: Redneckfalloutboy He left because of problems at home. he said he maybe back on but only time will tell IDave Ja VuTalk 19:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! How have you been? Have'nt seen you in a while. What you up to on Wikia? Thanks, some day this wiki will get some customs, Red is gonna be gone for a while and im gonna make this wiki a place to come and relax, after all.... this wiki is ours to do as we choose. Im over at the Vault mostly. So, what are you up to lately? [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]22:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, yeah, gonna work some games out here, and then go to the vault [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. Excuse me.. I was just wondering if your Wikia wanted a new skin. Cheers, Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I will work on it when I get time to. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 12:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::About done...just a progress report...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey Niko, how have you been? The wiki has got quite a few customers (Look at poll at main page) In a few weeks i may check through the wiki again and fix everything once more. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ]][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. 21:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) B'crat Hello Niko, I was wandering if you could give someone B'crat rights ('''preferably Sparky) round here as your kinda only semi-active. So yeah, vote Sparky... -- IDave Ja VuTalk 17:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Also sparky, sign here to show that you will accept B'crat rights!! --> Ohh, Cewwl! [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. : :Admins can only Block and do some things. B'crats have a higher authority than Admins and can do more. Creators have ALL the rights even more than bcrats. So, can i become a Bcrat? [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']].